


Dark Intentions

by Ch276Zj



Category: Loud House - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch276Zj/pseuds/Ch276Zj
Summary: Lincoln has been rescued by the hands of law enforcement from his horrible family (after the NSL incident). While the family tries to seek his forgiveness, a certain someone is not able to move past her hatred and anger towards him. But if you think that she would do something to him...then you’re gladly mistaken. But that doesn’t mean that the other residents are safe.I don’t own the Loud House.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. World Crashing Down

Anger and Denial. Two devastating emotions when combined could change someone for better or worse. These two emotions stirred in a young teenage girl who saw two of her siblings being taken away from their home. Who was this girl you may ask...Why it’s our very own Lynn Loud Junior. Who could do nothing, but watch as her “brother” and baby sister were being taken away. What’s worse? As the law enforcement did so...a couple were berating her parents saying that they were some of the worst parents that has ever graced Royal Woods. It was heart wrenching to see, but what really hurt was seeing the sadness in her family’s eyes and how some started to glare at her. Probably blaming her for what has happened to them.

She was hurt by it, but she never showed it. Emotions were for the weak and she would rather die then express them. Needless to say that the rest of her family were weak minded and would cry at anything remotely sad. But she still loved and cared about them with the exception being her brother. He was nothing like a brother should be and she hated him for it. That hatred only grew worse as time went on with the tipping point being her first ever loss at her softball game. But enough about that...she knew that she had to say something to the rest of her family which is why she said the first thing that came to her mind./p>

“What’s your problem? Why are you guys staring at me like that?” Lynn said with a raised eyebrow. It turned out to be the wrong thing to say when her older sister, Lori marched over and picked her up by her shirt. 

“What’s our problem?! The problem here is that you caused us to lose Lincoln and Lily. All over what? BAD LUCK!!! If we knew that this was going to happen...we wouldn’t taken your words blindly. Especially since we all knew how much of a sore loser you are!!” Lori shouted causing Lynn to punch her older sister on her nose causing blood. Meanwhile the rest of her sisters gasped and helped Lori up before Leni and Lucy started to yell at her..

“Why would you do that to Lori?” Leni asked.

“What is wrong with you Lynn?” Lucy asked. 

“Wrong? Nothing is wrong with me?! Something is wrong with the rest of you?! You’re blaming me for this mess when you should really start blaming Lincoln for all of this. He was the one who started this with his bad luck and instead of thanking me when he was taken away..you all are blaming me for what happened!”Lynn shouted. She noticed that some of her sister’s faces were turning red and prepared herself for the brawl that was going to happen when her mother stopped them and tried to reason with her.

“Lynn...This isn’t Lincoln’s fault. We were the ones who made him go to all of our events without considering his feelings for the matter. Sure he shouldn’t have lied to us about being bad luck, but...that doesn’t mean that we aren’t to blame for things ending up this way. Which is why..we should work to get him and Lily back into our lives so we can be a family once again.” Rita said. Lynn couldn’t believe her mother’s words..Why? Why couldn’t her family see that this was her brother’s fault. And tried once again to get them to see her side of things with disastrous consequences for her.

“You can’t be serious. Lincoln IS to blame for everything that went wrong here. He’s bad luck and we would all be better off without him in our lives!!” She shouted. When she was finished, the others seemed stunned to hear such a thing from her mouth. Then her head turned sharply to the left and when she looked up...noticed that Luan was standing right in front of her with tears collecting behind her eyes./p>

“Better off?! BETTER OFF?! Lincoln and Lily are gone and our lives could be over just before they could truly begin. All because of YOU...if we never listened to you and still treated Lincoln like one of the family none of this would’ve happened. But instead of doing that...we foolishly decided to follow your words and became monsters who only saw their brother as a good luck charm. Thanks to you...we could’ve lost all of our friends and our boyfriends. So thank you Lynn for making our lives horrible!” Luan said before she ran back into the house followed by Luna who glared at her as she ran by. 

“Lynn...enough. This bad luck business has gone on for far too long and you sprouting it will only cause us more harm then good. So here’s what’s going to happen...you will only be punished for punching your sister since we’re all suffering from this. For two weeks, you won’t get desert and have lost your TV privileges. Hopefully you will open your eyes soon about the reality of the situation because if you can’t...you may have lost all of us for your actions.” Lynn Sr. before he started to head towards the house followed by her mother and sisters. Unaware that this was only the beginning of a series of events that would almost destroy the family beyond repair.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the last chapter, Lynn takes a nap and meets someone that would start her down the path of insanity.

When Lynn walked inside the house, she noticed that the house was eerily silent. Lynn hated it. Hated it for reminding her that her family was grieving the loss of Lincoln and Lily. Part of her felt bad for causing that grief, but she quickly squished that feeling down. Her “brother” was badluck and she knew it would only be a matter of time before those ignorant police officers and CPS workers realize that fact. She could imagine how they would come crawling back to apologize to them and returned her precious sister Lily back. All Lynn had to do is wait for them to notice just how awful her brother’s luck is and could very well send him far away. Enough so that she wouldn’t see his ugly face in Royal Woods ever again.

“They’ll see. And once they do..everyone would soon realize that I’m the chosen one of the Softball Gods.” Lynn said to herself as she started to head towards her room for a quick nap. All this drama sure made her tired especially since those stupid police and child protective services were ignorant to just how destructive Lincoln’s luck could be. As she walked into her room, Lynn noticed that her sister Lucy wasn’t there. Which meant that she’s probably hanging out with one of her other sisters talking about the morning’s events. 

“Ugh. I can’t believe that Lucy bought into that garbage that those non believers were saying.” Lynn said as she flopped herself onto her bed and fell asleep. 

Lynn promptly woke up in her bed and looked at the clock. It was six o’clock which meant that she slept for four hours and none of her ungrateful family members bothered to wake her up for dinner.

“The nerve of them.” She said as she jumped up from the bed and walked towards the door only to stop once her hand was close to the doorknob. Lynn felt like something wasn’t quite right about this situation and wondered if she should stay inside her room. Only to shake it off..She was the great Lynn Loud Junior and she wasn’t afraid of anything. So she slammed open the door and walked out before noticing a large blood puddle near the top of the steps.

“What in the world?” She said before stepping over it. This was probably one of Luan’s pranks due to her actions early that day. But if so..Why is her gut telling her otherwise? No matter, it was fairly harmless given just how grand her sister’s pranks were before. So she started to head down the steps only to see her sister running towards the living room.

“Lucy? What are you doing?” Lynn asked.

“S..Stay back! You’re a monster!” Lucy cried which made Lynn’s heart break a little. Was she that upset about losing Lincoln and Lily that she called her a monster? 

“Listen if it’s about the Badluck and Lily then..” Lynn said before hearing some footsteps come near the steps. As the figure came closer...Lynn’s blood ran cold. It was her, but she seemed almost sinister given the fact that the imposter was nearly covered in blood and was carrying around a knife.

“Lucy. It’s time for us to play.” The other Lynn said as she inched closer to Lucy. As she did so, the original wanted to stop her so she ran at her and tried to punch her. Only for the imposter to catch her fist and throw her towards the bottom of the steps.

“I’ll talk to you in a minute. I just need to take care of some business with our dear sister here.” The imposter said as Lucy started to cry.

“Please don’t do this Lynn. We can still...” Lucy said as the other Lynn started to laugh.

“Foolish Lucy. You’re just like Leni. Crying, pitifully begging, trying hard to save the others. Too bad that I killed the rest of them..they’ve would’ve enjoyed seeing each other suffer.” The Imposter said before raising the knife and striking it into her heart.

“Why? Why would you do all of this?” Lucy said as she started to bleed out of her chest.

“To show what happens to people who stab me in the back.” The imposter said as she watched Lucy’s life fade away before turning her attention to the original Lynn.

“Y..You killed our family.” Lynn said.

“Of course I did. They betrayed me and even tried to bring that badluck back.” The imposter said.

“But they were still our...” Lynn started to say until the other her started to laugh.

“Family? They stopped being my family once Lori fought back against me. You should’ve been awake to see me kill her. She tried to apologize and even tried to appeal to my humanity. I was even tempted to stop and let her live..when I remembered how she said that I was nothing, but a loser. But that’s besides the point..It’s time for you to die as well.” The imposter said as she started to run towards her.

“NO. STAY BACK!! NOOOOO!” Lynn cried as the imposter raised her hand and started to stab her multiple times before everything turned white.

BANG BANG!!

“LYNN!! WAKE YOU’RE SORRY BEHIND UP!” A voice sounded as Lynn shot up from the bed and after checking herself for any wounds..headed towards the door only to see Lori’s angry face at her door. Before she could even say anything..Lori grabbed her and dragged her downstairs. 

“Hey! Slow down!!” Lynn said.

“No. It’s been over fifteen minutes since dinner started and five since I’ve pounded on your door. You’re lucky that Mom and Dad forbid me from hitting you or I would’ve turned you into a human pretzel.” Lori said. Setting the stage for the disastrous dinner that would break the bonds that were most important to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is a fanfic that I’m also doing on Wattpad and I’m using it to test Archieve...  
> Just tell me what you think and tell me what I can do to improve it.


End file.
